galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 51
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> Cirruit stood by the huge pile of scrap Gothar had just delivered and said." What in the world would you want with that?" "Don't ask me. I did only what the Merchant told me. But it was good that way. Now all he can tell is that Black Velvet bought scrap and most likely has a deal with Dai Than going." The merchant heard us talk about him and came over." It was actually a good deal. Do you know how many million tons of scrap and second hand materials are bought and sold every day and then shipped all over the galaxy?" "No actually." "These Arti Coils contain a mix of very valuable materials. There are several companies who do nothing but rebuild them and sell them to those who can't afford a new one. There are others who recycle them. We can easily make 6000 Creds on those alone, right here on the Pirate Market , bring those things to my Bazaar and we turn a profit of 12-14,000 Creds." Narth pointed to the Alien cases."Not to mention a treasure that can hardly be evaluated in Credits." Sobody rubbed his bald head." I would not go that far. I am sure we can get two or three billion for those easy. It looks like most of the Data spheres are intact and such rare artifacts bring a pretty profit." Narth bowed slightly and I knew he was smiling behind his hood." To some the collected knowledge of a long gone civilization is beyond monetary value but I am still learning and now I know it can be put in such terms." "I might not be around as long as you Narth, but we Goldens travel this Universe further than most and we found that almost any species has need for money and understand the value and benefits of trade. Making profit is one of the few universally common concepts." " I yield to this quite correct analysis, my Golden Friend." TheOther stood quietly to the side and I asked him." I do not know you well enough yet but I think something is bothering you. I am your Captain but my offer that my door is open includes you." "It is the Stick. I almost killed him and caused him serious pain and harm and that right after I told you that I abhor such. I hope the Lord forgives me." "It was an accident and you must know that the Battle suit augments your already tremendous power many times. I think Cirruit can adjust the programming of your Battle suits so they are dialed down." "This is true." And he managed to make his rock and gravel voice sound happier. "What religion do Y'All have?" "We do not have any religion or even the concept of faith." He now lowered his voice." I told you that I changed and questioned our ways. It was after we raided a human colony and a man stepped before me. He had no weapons and only a book and a little symbol. It was forbidden for us to communicate but our translators understood your language and he said to me that this was a House of God I was trashing and that this was a place of peace. I am ashamed to this day that I killed that man, but I kept his book and the little symbol. It took me a while and only with Computronic help I deciphered the book and began to read it and it suddenly made sense to me. the teachings of that great master changed my life and made me realize I too have a soul and would be held accountable for what I did. .." I was quite floored by that. I knew of the ancient Christian faith he was talking about and it was one of the reasons my ancestors left Earth so they could freely worship Odin and the Aseir. I knew many Human Union Captains had a copy on their shelves where I had a copy of Edda's . To learn that one of the fiercest and most brutal enemies the Galaxy ever faced had become a believer was quite touching and made me think even more differently about the Y'All and him in particular. "I suggest you get together with Cirruit now and see what can be done about your battle suits." "Aye Captain!" Sobody talked shortly with the little furry Engineer and then came over." Captain I forgot to tell you. Hans is gone under cover and we have found that one of the local families, one of those that make up the cartel have a stockpile of Loki torpedoes and supposedly 12 P Bombs somewhere hidden. It is the Clan under the Donheer Patriarch. We do not know where they keep them. Hans was received like a king and they have a Return match tonight planned for him at the Donheer Coliseum. This is one of the few times the Patriarch will leave his fortress and attend. It might be the best chance for us to catch him, interrogate him and find where the weapons are. We would blow our cover if we would have to attack his compound openly. These Cartel islands are well defended and shielded." I digested the information and then nodded."Alright. Do you think you can get some sort of plan of that Coliseum without putting yourself in too much danger?" Har-Hi said." I can go along and make sure he is safe. No worries Dai Thaan are not uncommon on Sin 4 as we are pirates too and occasionally do business here. Narth can keep a Psionic eye on us." He looked to Narth and he nodded."Maybe I simply should go along. Telepathic abilities might be of value in such a mission." "Just be careful." A little later I was dressed as a Sojonit and waited to be picked up. Shea looked at me from the side and giggled. "What's so funny. Did I put something on the wrong way?" "No I just realized that you wear a genuine registered mask and wig and that you got a Sojonit name too." "How can you tell?" "Your mask. if you focus your eyes just above the eye slits you can see two little eye blink switches. Look at the left one and blink twice." I did and Computronic information was displayed right before my eyes. I could scroll through the menu by simply moving my eyes and as I looked at her I could read. " Genuine Sojonit Sister , registered mask name: Wetmouth" She said:" You can even activate the weapons and the shield that way. Those masks are way more than just disguises." "Weapons too?" " Yes, Neuro ripper, Micro Needler and Lip Poison." " Nasty." "Yes it is." "So what is my Sojo name?" "Gloryhole." "If you ever tell that to Har-Hi. I won't talk to you." "Promise!" The Pink Mercedes came and picked me up. After an eventless flight I reached the Temple Island and were brought right to the private Offices of the Mother Superior. She greeted me and said." Welcome back to the Temple. How is life for you now?" "Much has changed and I find myself more and more content with my new role and have not really missed my old body much." "The Red Dragon will be here tomorrow. He left Alvor's Cove and is on his way. Also a Mercenary and Assassin named Dimon Honshu arrived today and asked many questions about the Silver Streak and Black Velvet. TSI believes he is an Agent for the Nul-Nul or has close ties to the Triangle , that is the Nul Intelligence Service. He was seen talking to two Nul Agents . You might want to keep an eye open for him. I am giving you all information on him in a data file so you can check it out." "I do that." "Now let us go downstairs and call a mutual friend of hours who is eager to hear your report." - ________________________________________ In the secret TSI post she activated the secure link and Mc Elligott appeared right away." You are Captain Olafson, right?" I forgot I still wore the Sojonit mask and took it off." Yes Sir. " Cherubim laughed:"Who else would it be. I am here too." "Cherubim I never got used to the fact that I never seen your face. Two of you masked doll faces is just to creepy for me. I want to see facial expressions." "Alright old Man when this is over I come to Earth and show you. But the Captain wants to give her report and go back to the ship." Elligott waved his hand." What could there to be to report. That Pirate has not arrived yet." I delivered my report about the hidden weapons and the Sticks, The Itomarian Powerstick and the boxes. About Fusionbeam and the Psionic girl. I closed my report with saying." That's already all, Sir. I wanted to wait till tomorrow after we tried to recover the Terran Weapons." Cherubim almost fell of her chair laughing!" What could there be to report! Indeed you forget who you are talking too!" Elligott had his face buried in his hand then looked up." Alright Captain. I am sending the Minerva. That is a Privateer ship that like you is undercover. You are to transfer the Itomarian relics and the Stick Delegation to her. We bring the Stick to Pluribus and as soon as the Stick made their case and we confirmed their claim. We will inform the other Three that Sin 4 is now a Union World and move in and clean that cesspool. If you can determine the whereabouts of those Terran Weapons it will help, but now that we can soon move in we can do that with Marines too." The masked woman added." I bet Richard will want to come with the Devi." "We had the Sin 4 problem now for quite some time and all we had to do is send Olafson's Gang. That reminds me , how is the Old Merchant doing?" "He developed to a real asset and valuable crewmember, Sir." He sighed and said." Remind me to sit down and have a drink before you deliver your next report!" "Sir, I am not sure what I should have done differently." "It is all good, Captain. All is good!" He cut transmission. Cherubim said." I get a message to Rex Schwartz so he makes sure Fusionbeam can safely return home." ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006